In data-capture geoscience processes such as core description and well stratigraphy description, the geologist's eyes and hands are busy all the time. He needs to review the samples and equipment readouts and to handle and position the samples. He may jot down notes on paper and then reenter the data into a computer at a later time, or may enter some data directly into the computer. However, given that the geologist's hands are often soiled with acids, chemical stains and dirty rocks, it can be difficult for him to record the data by either typing on a computer keyboard or writing longhand in a log. The process has been cumbersome, error-prone, tedious and inefficient.
This is particularly true when the geologist is viewing a sample through a microscope, such as in petrographic descriptions, micropaleontology and palynology, where he spends most of his time going back and forth between the microscope and the paper.
Recently, hands-free voice recognition data capture systems have been developed which enable a doctor, for example, to examine a patient or sample while simultaneously describing his results out loud. The system receives the spoken words and records them in accordance with established rules to capture the data in a predetermined format so that the recorded data can later be more easily accessed and reviewed.
Many examples of such systems are now available, each with features adapted to the particular application being assisted. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,670 to Goldhor et al. is directed to a general scheme for utilizing voice recognition to fill out forms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,069 to Kowalkowski et al. describes the use of voice recognition technology in conjunction with a portable PC and appropriate software for the entry of information and fields.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,399 to Barclay et al. describes the use of speech recognition technology to fill out and file forms over the Internet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,165 describes a physician's work station that includes a headset, microphone, transmitter, recording and voice recognition system for completing a physician's report. U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,924 to Bergeron et al. is directed to a method and apparatus for preparing reports utilizing a voice recognition system that responds to predetermined trigger phrases.
These patents are merely examples of the many types of systems that have been developed. In the case of geoscience, however, no such system has been developed to respond specifically to the needs of the working geologist. In particular, in the examination of geological specimens, many related measurements are performed on a specimen, but the specimen is often destroyed in the examination process. Therefore, it is important to ensure that not only does the voice recognition technology properly recognize what the geologist says and that the system properly files the data in the correct position within the report, but also that the interrelationship of the data be recognized in a way that prevents irremedial errors.